Insoportable
by Isa Brandon
Summary: Un internado, un suceso. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar tu forma de ver a una persona después de que la ves llorar? Alice y Jasper simplemente no se llevaban bien, ¿podrá aquello cambiar?


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

_Este fanfic participa en el _Reto Temático de Octubre "Jasper & Alice"_ del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

><p>El sol resplandecía fuertemente en la ciudad de <em>París, <em>en el primer día del mes de septiembre. Era un mes en el que todos los discípulos de cualquier instituto volvían a meterse de lleno en el estudio, para algunos aquello generaba molestia o fastidio porque se les terminaba la diversión mientras que para otros aquello significaba alegría y emoción.

Para Jasper Whitlock volver de vacaciones respresentaba lo segundo, alegría y emoción, en especial en este nuevo año escolar porque su mayor sueño se cumplió, por sus excelentes calificaciones había logrado entrar al prestigioso y reconocido internado "_Forks_".

Esa nueva oportunidad significaba además un nuevo comienzo para él.

Hoy, era el día en que todos aquellos adolescentes que estudiaban en dicho insituto volverían al mismo por lo que ya varios de ellos se estaban instalando en las que serían sus nuevas habitaciones mientras que otros aún se despedían de sus padres, como era el caso de Jasper Whitlock.

-Mamá, por favor compórtate- pedía con voz suplicante a su progenitora mientras ésta seguía abrazándolo y sollozando en su pecho.

Según él, le estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo ante los demás estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellos, aunque de de cierta forma era compresible la actitud de su madre.

-Eres mi único hijo y te vas a apartar de mi lado, ¿cómo quieres que me calme?- preguntó un poco molesta.

Jasper rodó los ojos por su actitud.

-Elizabeth deja de avergonzarlo- solicitó el padre de éste mientras separaba a la mujer de aquel efusivo abrazo.

Algo molesta la madre de él tuvo que separarse.

-Promete que nos llamarás todos los días o al menos que nos enviarás un e-mail- pidió nuevamente su madre.

Jasper asintió con resignación y después de despedirse una vez más de sus padres, tomó sus maletas para dirigirse hacia la que sería su nueva casa.

Se le dificultó un poco pero al final logró encontrar el edificio en el que estaba su habitación, sonrió triunfante, al entrar en ella vio que alguien más se encontraba allí.

Era un muchacho, aparentemente de la misma edad, tez blanca y cabello broncíneo. Se encontraba de espaldas a Jasper y cuando volteó le brindó una sonrisa amistosa a éste.

-¿Compañero nuevo?- preguntó divertido- Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen.

Se presentó mientras extendía una de sus manos a modo de saludo, Jasper la tomó enseguida mientras respondía de la misma forma su sonrisa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock.

-¿Eres nuevo en el instituto? No recuerdo haberte visto antes- comentó Edward.

-Es mi primer año aquí- admitió.

Edward sólo asintió a modo de entendimiento.

-Es mi segundo año aquí- comentó Edward.

Jasper lo miró y sonrió, aquel Edward le agradaba.

Comenzaron por desempacar y mientras lo hacían empezaron a conversar sobre todo aquello que se les venía a la mente en aquel momento, se agradaron de inmediato lo cual era muy bueno si iban a compartir la misma habitación por todo un año.

Edward le contó practicamente toda su vida a su nuevo compañero, a decir verdad él era un persona muy sociable y siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacer amigos lo hacía. Era hijo de una familia de alto nivel social aún así no le gustaba alardear mucho de ello, no quería sonar prepotente ni nada parecido. A diferencia de Jasper, Edward tenía una hermana menor en casa llamada Ameli y era su adoración; le comentó a su nuevo amigo lo triste que fue separarse de ella por el gran cariño que se tenían.

Así mismo Jasper le contó de su vida a Edward, que no era tan larga como la de él, que era hijo único y que venía de un pequeño pueblo cerca de París. A diferencia de Edward él pertenecía a una clase media.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche se la pasaron entre anécdotas e historias de su vida Jasper pensó que no había podido tener mejor suerte al tener un compañero de habitación como Edward.

Estaban muy cansados por todo lo que tuvieran que acomodar por lo que se durmieron muy temprano.

.

.

Al día siguiente los muchachos tendrían su primer día de clases y no había forma de que Jasper negara su nerviosismo porque se le notaba en cada poro de su piel.

Edward lo miraba divertido a través del espejo mientras terminaba de peinarse o al menos intentarlo.

-Tranquilo hombre, parece que que fueras a ser sentenciado o algo así- comentó divertido.

Jasper soltó un bufido.

-Estoy nervioso es todo- trató de restarle importancia pero falló en el intento.

Edward lo miró divertido y soltó una rápida risa pero Jasper en lugar de decir algo para llevarle la contra prefirió seguir visiténdose para buscar una forma de distracción.

Su uniforme consistía en un pantalón gris junto con una camisa blanca y un saco de color azul marino, para complementar su atuendo Jasper tuvo que usar sus indispensables lentes de marco negro.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No recuerdo haberte visto ayer con lentes.

-Sólo los uso cuando los necesito.

Edward asintió a modo de entendimiento.

-Mamá solía decir que si necesitas lentes pero no los usas siempre a la final tendrías problemas mayores-comentó Edward.

-Gracias por decirmelo pero en ocasiones es molesto usarlo- explicó.

Edward sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entonces como tenían el tempo justo para desayunar salieron de inmediato de su habitación.

Era innecesario decir que el nerviosismo de Jasper no mejoraba ya que si por el fuera se hubiera quedado metido en su cama, él siempre había sido lo que todos conocíamos como ratón de biblioteca. Una vez que Jasper y Edward tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería se disponían a comer, a decir verdad los nervios de Jasper no hacían más que aumentar y aquello causaba cierta diversión en Edward.

Para sus primeras clases cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo salón.

Por suerte una vez dentro del salón los nervios de Jasper empezaron a disiparse y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cómodo entre sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

La primera clase pasó sin ningún tipo de contratiempos, al finalizar la hora todos lo estudiantes se dirigieron a sus casilleros para buscar los libros que necesitarían en la siguiente hora.

Jasper con algunos libros en sus manos se dirigía por el pasillo izquierdo hacia el salón de Literatura cuando cierta muchacha terminó chocándose con él.

Era una joven de tez blanca, ojos verdes como los de él, un cabello corto peinado peculiarmente. Sin duda alguna aquella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que él había visto en su adolescencia.

Una inevitable sonrisa se formó en su rostro sólo con verla.

Sin embargo, la expresión de ella era diferente.

-¿Puedes prestar más atención por donde caminas? _Idiota – _murmuró ella molesta.

_Pero si fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo, _pensó Jasper.

No se dejaría menospreciar así, no a partir de ahora.

-Lo siento, cuando camino no suelo fijarme en aquellas _cosas _insignificantes que se encuentran a mi alrededor - respondió con el tono de voz más rudo que fue capaz de expresar.

Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que él decía, a Alice Brandon nadie se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo en voz un poco más chillona que antes.

Para ese momento varios estudiantes se habían congregado a alrededor de ese par de muchachos.

-Lo que escuchaste- respondió en el mismo tono cortante de antes- ahora, si me permites tengo una clase a la que asistir-terminó diciendo Jasper mientras con paso firme seguía por su camino dejando a Alice Brandon con la palabra en la boca.

Aquello nunca antes había sucedido.

Todos quienes habían presenciado el pequeño altercado entre Alice y Jasper seguían perplejos por la forma de actuar de él, sin duda aquel muchacho simpatizaría brevemente con los estudiantes de aquel internado.

Porque no era ningún secreto que Alice no era una persona grata entre sus compañeros era más bien todo lo contrario.

.

.

La novedad de que Jasper se había, de ceirta forma, enfrentado a Alice Brando terminó por ser uno de los temas de conversación más sonados durante todo el día.

-No lo puedo creer, es tu primer día aquí y ya todo mundo te conoce- comentaba entre sorprendido Edward mientras miraba con una ceja alzada a Jasper una vez que se reunieron para comer en la hora del almuerzo.

-Tampoco fue la gran cosa- respondió tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Tratándose de Alice Brando _es la gran cosa- _dijo Edward en un tono de voz tan serio que a Jasper le dieron ganas de reirse en su cara.

Desvió levemente su mirada hacia un punto indeterminado del lugar y terminó encontrándose con un par de ojos que lo miraban escrutadoramente.

_Alice Brandon_

.

.

Las semanas seguían pasando rápidamente en el instituto _Forks, _como Jasper lo prometió todos los días le enviaba diferentes e-mails a su madre contándole tod detalle de su nueva escuela. Para emoción del muchacho las clases allí eran mejor de lo que él había imaginado nunca antes.

Podría decirse que desde aquel pequeño percance entre él y Alice las cosas entre ellos no habían mejorado siempre que tenían oportunidad se lanzaban comentarios hirientes el uno al otros. Era sin lugar a dudas una batalla sin fin.

Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para disculparse por sus ofensivas palabras. Para añadir, a ellos les había tocado compartir algunas asignaturas juntos por lo que, inevitablemente, tenían que verse las caras.

Aunque en esta ocasión algo sería diferente.

-Para este trabajo necesitaré que lo realicen en parejas, presten atención: Hale con Masen, Swan con Yorkie, Weber con Newton, Brandon con Withlock, Stewart con Pattinson- así siguió nombrando a las respectivas parejas.

En ese momento Jasper pensó que su suerte no podría ser peor, entre todos sus compañeros tenía que tocarle precisamente ella.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de regresar a sus apuntes.

Tampoco podría decirse que ella se encontraba de lo más contenta porque desde que se había cruzado con Jasper sabía que lo que menos deseaba era tenerlo cerca.

Al terminar la clase cada quien se reunió con quien sería su pareja para planear cómo hacer el trabajo, con resignación Jasper se acercó hasata donde estaba sentada Alice, quien por cierto lo único que hacía era mirar con detalle la manicura de sus uñas.

_Típico_, pensó Jasper.

-¿Cómo haremos el trabajo?- preguntó Jasper de manera tajante.

Alice levantó la mirada sorprendida pero de inmediato cambió su expresión a una de molestia al mirar a su acompañante.

-Mañana en la tarde, en la bilblioteca- explicó simplemente.

-¿Por qué no hoy?

-Porque simplemente no puedo-respondió irritada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si puedo mañana?

Alice rodó los ojos.

-Si no quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo ese es tu problema, no el mío- dijo molesta.

-Si por mi fuera preferiría hacer el trabajo con cualquier persona menos contigo _princesita- _comentó Jasper.

Aquella frase afectó a Alice más de lo que su expresión dejaba ver.

-Sin embargo si no tengo otra opción, nos vemos mañana en la bilioteca- añadió Jasper antes de tomar su mochila y salir rápidamente de allí.

_¿Quién se creía Alice Brandon? ¿Qué todo tiene que ser como ella dice?_

Aquellas y muchas otras más eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Jasper si saber lo que sucedía realmente con ella.

.

.

Por la tarde de aquel mismo día, Jasper había decidido salir hacia los jardines del internado y enfrascarse en la lectura de uno los libros que recién había adquirido.

No obstante, una vez que se encontró afuera un pequeño llanto lastimero llamó su atención.

Al fijarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una muchacha estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas que allí había. Al acercarse más se sorprendió demasiado al reconocer a aquella persona, era Alice. Se encontraba encorvada con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro para evitar que se notasen las lágrimas que de sus ojos resbalaban sin remedio.

Algo confundido se acercó lo suficiente para terminar sentado al lado de ella.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó en un susurro mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

Alice soltó una exclamación de sopresa al sentir la mano del muchacho en su hombro ya que ella se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se le acercó.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos apenas murmuró.

-Vete.

-No, no lo haré a menos que me digas que es lo que te pasa y cómo puedo ayudarte.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en el rostro de Alice.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? Por favor Jasper, necesito estar sola- pidió una vez más mientras se ponía de costado y poder darle la espalda al muchacho que aún se encontraba ahí.

Los minutos pasaron y con ello el llanto de Alice disminuyó aún así no terminó.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea que sucedió terminará por solucionarse- comentó Jasper en un intento de reconfortarla mientras esta vez pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de ella.

Nunca antes la había visto tan deprimida, tenía que admitirlo, no le gustaba verla así.

Alice se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que Jasper no se había movido de ahí. Quizá fue o un impulso o quizá no pero lo cierto es que en ese momento algo sucedió entre aquellos dos que la impulsó a lanzarse a los brazos de él.

Del mismo modo, Jasper la recibió entre sus brazos y trataba de confortarla mientras le abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Aunque a decir verdad le sorprendió que en lugar de cesar su llanto este aumentara de nivel.

-Mis padres de van a divorciar- explicó Alice.

A Jasper no se le ocurrió nada conveniente que decir así que simplemente se dispuso a seguir manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y ninguno de los dos se había movido de su posición, se sentía muy a gusto así como para hacerlo.

Jasper se atrevió a hacer algo que en secreto siempre quiso, acariciar el cabello de Alice y comprobar si era tan suave como se lo había imaginado.

Alice levantó la cabeza del pecho de Jasper y por primera vez desde que se conocieron le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y dulce.

En un arrebato por sentir sus labios, Jasper la besó, la besó de forma pausada y tierna. La mejor sensación que experimentó fue cuando ella le correspondió el beso.

Supo en ese momento que lo que sintió por Alice cuando la conoció seguía presente en su corazón.


End file.
